A Fiancé For Christmas
by Like-I-Have-A-Clue
Summary: Three years on from 'A Girlfriend For Christmas', Korra finally decides to pop the question, but will it all go as smoothly as she hopes? (title changed slightly from wife to fiancé)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, even though no one asked for it, and I only thought of it the other day, I decided to make a sequel to 'A Girlfriend For Christmas'**  
 **This is only a short kinda introductory chapter so I hope you enjoy it :D Also I love hearing suggestions and what you guys think of this whole sequel idea**  
 **Enjoy the thing!**

"Whoa, you're actually serious about this?" Bolin asked as he held a coffee mug to his lips

"The most serious I've ever been about anything" I replied after taking a sip of my own coffee. I smiled "I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

The smile on his face grew as he let out a high pitched squeal

I nearly choked on my coffee "Keep it down, Bo"

"Sorry" He composed himself "It's just it's not every day that your best friend tells you they want to ask their girlfriend to marry them" He still had a huge smile

It was infectious because now I was smiling just as wide as he was "It's crazy, isn't it?" I laughed a bit

"Totally off the freakin' wall!" he replied

We both laughed for a minute before turning slightly serious

"So how do I ask her?" The realisation of what I wanted to do suddenly dawned on me

 _Fuck_

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders before taking another sip

"Would Asami like it to be a big grand gesture? Or something more intimate? Should I take her on a vacation? She'd need to get time off work. What if she says no!? Oh mY GOD WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO? WHAT"-

He put his hand on my arm "Chill, Korra. We'll figure it out" He smiled reassuringly "No matter how you do it, she's going to say yes"

"You sure?" I needed the reassurance

"Most sure I've ever been! You two have been together forever" he took a final mouthful of his coffee

"Yeah I guess so" I let out a breath and calmed myself

"And I'm also sure Opal would be more than ecstatic to help you pick out a ring"

"Really? Good, because I want to make sure I get the perfect one"

"Bro, anything you pick out Asami will love it. I'm pretty sure you could slap a pile of shit onto her hand and she'd still say yes" He laughed

I punched him playfully "You tryina say my woman aint good enough for a ring? Huh?"

He laughed as well "You know what I mean, Korra"

I smiled "Yeah, I guess you're right"

"Always am!" He puffed out his chest

"Don't go getting too big for your boots Mr. Best Bridesmaid Man" I chuckled

"Mr. best Bridesmaid Man is exactly what I will live up to" he saluted

"Good to hear" I took the last sip of my coffee before asking for the bill

Myself and Asami have been together for three years since the 'pretend-girlfriend-for-christmas' incident. Three crazy years of ups and downs, but mainly ups. I graduated from college with my degree in Psychology and Asami's motor company, Future Industries, was doing better than ever.

We built lives for ourselves together and even though we still hadn't officially moved in with each other yet, not a night went by that we were apart (aside from business trips and I went on most of them with her anyway).

I've wanted to marry her for a long time and now that we're both settled in our careers and a little bit older and wiser I figured what was stopping us anymore?

I guess now just felt like the right time

I'm going to ask Asami to marry me by Christmas…

…fuck…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I know the last chapter is short so here's a bit of a longer one to make up for it! Enjoy!**

I opened the door to the apartment I'd lived in for the last two years. Luckily enough I found a job in Republic City not long after I graduated so I was able to stay here and stay close to Asami.

I threw down the bag of groceries I bought onto the counter top when my phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and saw that Opal was calling me

"Hey Op"-

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Yet another high pitched squeal

I moved the phone away from my ear "Jesus Christ, Opal!"

 _"I'm sorry!"_ I could still hear her voice

I put the phone back against my ear "You're lucky I can still hear"

 _"I'm sorry, but Congratulations!"_ She exclaimed

I snorted "I haven't even proposed to her yet" I let out a laugh

 _"I know but… she'll say yes! I know she will!"_ I could hear the smile in her voice _"And also, congratulations on finally deciding to pop the question!"_ She added

"Thanks" I smiled in return "So I guess Bo, told you that I need your help too?"

 _"Sweety, he didn't have to tell me. Who knows what kind of ring you'd pick out all by yourself! It would probably turn her finger green!"_ She replied jokingly _"I got your back. I know some of the best jewellers between here and Zhao Fu! Not to mention that my mother is the best of them"_

I laughed "Good to know I can rely on you oh wise one"

 _"You're lucky that having a knack for metal and rocks is the family business"_

"I owe you big time, Opal"

 _"Darn right you do"_ She laughed before turning more serious _"So when do you want to look around? Anything in particular you want to look for?"_

"I don't know yet. I mean, I haven't really thought about anything" I shrugged as I made my way towards the bedroom "But I know before I do anything I want to visit her father"

 _"Hiroshi? He's still in prison, right?"_

"Yup" I sighed

 _"Why are you going to him?"_ She seemed confused

"I figure I better ask the man if I can marry his daughter" I shrugged again "Even if he says no, I'll still ask her. He might be a criminal but he's Asami's family and if she says yes, like you and Bo think she will, then he'll be my family too. I just want him to know what's going on, I don't want him finding out on some trashy tabloid newspaper"

 _"I guess that sounds smart, but are you sure you should go alone?"_ She was concerned

"I've met him a few times by myself. He usually asks to see me before her birthday and Christmas anyway so I can help him get her a gift. He won't win dad of the year but he's at least trying" I answered

 _"I guess, as long as you're sure"_ She was less concerned

"Trust me" I assured her

She let out a huff of air _"Fine"_ defeated

I heard someone turning the key in the lock

"Shit, Opal, I gotta go, Asami's here!"

 _"Wha- okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

"Korra!" I heard Asami call

"I'm in the bedroom!" I called back "Yeah, tomorrow! Bye Opal" I whispered frantically before hanging up the phone

Asami stood in the door way of my- well our, room

"Hey babe" I stepped towards her and she fell against me with a groan.

I hugged her "Rough day?" I asked before feeling her head nod against my shoulder

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head from side to side

"Want me to cook up something covered in chocolate?"

She looked up at me "That would be amazing" She finally replied

I smiled down at her "Good thing I bought strawberries"

She cocked an eyebrow and spoke in a sultry tone "Strawberries and chocolate? My-my-my, we're you planning something special?

 _Okay she is beyond hot when she uses that voice_

"What? Can I not do something romantic for my girlfriend just because I want to? Does there always have to be a reason?" I raised an eyebrow as she stood to face me

She hummed before answering "I guess not" her hands snaked up my arms and rested over my shoulders, connecting at the back of my head

My hands fell to her hips before wrapping my arms around her waist. We slot into place so easily; without even thinking about it I pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss. As I went to withdraw she grabbed my collar and pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

She placed her forehead against mine and breathed in through her nose "Netflix and chill?" She asked

I snorted "We both know that _'Netflix and chill'_ doesn't exactly mean watching Netflix and chillin', right?"

She let out a soft laugh "I know what it means, you dork"

"Alright, alright, I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page" I laughed before letting her go "Get into some pyjamas and I'll go melt the chocolate"

"Thank you" She mumbled against my skin as she flopped her head down onto my shoulder again before dragging herself to the wardrobe.

A few minutes passed and the chocolate was melting nicely as I stood watching it on the stove, occasionally stirring it. I felt two arms wrap around my waist before feeling a body on my back

"Hey there, my beautiful nerd" I said before feeling her chin on my shoulder

"Sup, my gorgeous dork" She replied before kissing my cheek. She began to peck kisses down my neck in a way she knew tickled me

My body reacted "Gah! Tickles! Asami!"

She laughed before removing her hands from my waist and sitting on the counter top next to me. She was wearing one of my old college t-shirts and a fluffy pair of pyjama pants.

 _Comfort ala Asami_

She dipped her finger in the chocolate and quickly put it in her mouth

"Hey! It's not ready yet" I laughed as I grabbed her wrist when she went back for seconds

"Can't stop won't stop" She laughed as well. We play fought for a few moments and before I knew it she had her legs wrapped around my waist "Now you can't escape" She let out a mock evil laugh

"Oh no!" I put the back of my hand to my forehead "How will I ever get free!?"

"I'm afraid you're stuck here forever, Miss Damsel-in-Distress" She grabbed my collar again and pulled me close. I could feel her breath on my lips

"Forever?" I pondered "Well, when I think about it, that doesn't sound too bad" I smirked before kissing her.

Suddenly something began to stink really bad

She pushed me away and sniffed before her eyes grew wide "The chocolate!"

"Shit!" we moved at the speed of light to save it. Luckily for us, only a small amount had been burned.

Asami got the strawberries and we made our way to the couch

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" I asked before adding "And by that I mean, anything you want to watch that you don't mind not watching" I winked as we sat down

"Dork" She snorted

"Hey, you're the one who suggested ' _Netflix and chill_ '" I pointed out with a smile as I placed the warm bowl of chocolate on the coffee table. Asami placed the strawberries next to it as I threw the oven gloves back in the general direction of the kitchen. I fell back onto the sofa and she fell half on top of me in our usual tv-cuddling position (basically it was just me lying on the couch and her lying on top of me) I picked up the remote off of the floor next to me and flicked through the different shows and movies we could watch

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked

"Explosions" She stated

"Expendables 2 it is" I replied and turned it on

We half watched the movie between feeding each other strawberries. Believe me it was one of the most un-sexy things in the world and more often than not I ended up with Asami covering parts my face in chocolate. I got her back a few times though.

We began to actually watch the movie when, sometime after the melted chocolate in the bowl had turned solid again and all the strawberries were gone, Asami planted a kiss on my cheek

She hummed "You taste like chocolate"

I snorted "It's not like I'm covered in it or anything" I raised an eyebrow accusingly

"Shut up" She smiled before kissing my face again several times "I love you"

"Are you talking to me or the chocolate on my face?" I smirked

She sat up and straddled me "I'm not quite sure…" she tapped her chin and looked off into the distance

"Really?" I asked mockingly

"Yeah… Think you could help me make up my mind?" she bit her lip and looked down at me

 _Yaaaaasssssss!_

"More than happy to" I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist before kissing her. She placed her hands on either side of my face, deepening the kiss, before she pushed me back down onto the couch. Her mouth moved from mine to my jaw and then to my neck. This time it didn't tickle. My breathing became laboured.

She stopped and sat up again "Well, I've made up my mind… It's definitely the chocolate" She stuck out her tongue

"Hey!" I laughed "How would you know there's not even any chocolate on my neck!"

She got off of me and the couch and held out her hand "I guess you're right, I better inspect everywhere to make sure there's no more chocolate. Looks like you're going to have to strip down so I can do a search"

I began to laugh so hard I had to hold my sides "Master seductress Asami Sato!"

"I'm trying here" She folded her arms with a playful huff

Eventually I stopped and stood up "I know, babe" I pulled her close and kissed her. It was getting heated again so I decided to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist again and we made our way to the bedroom.

 _Yup, forever with her really doesn't sound bad at all_

I put her onto the bed and crawled over her kissing from her collar bone all the way up to her lips. Her hands were frantic until they gripped at clumps of my hair on the back of my head.

One of my hands snaked under her shirt. I already knew she wasn't wearing a bra, which made things a little easier as I cupped her right breast. I gently ran my fingers higher, barely touching her skin with only my fingertips. I found her nipple pretty quickly. After three years of being together I knew her body almost better than I knew my own. I knew where to put my hands, run my fingers, touch, squeeze, kiss, suck… her body was like a map but I was the only one who knew how to read it.

I stopped kissing her so I could watch her as I flicked her nipple a couple of times before rolling it between my thumb and forefinger. She squeaked and arched her back. I felt the grin crawl up my face.

 _I love being able to do this to her_

"Take it off me, please" She breathed as I continued pinching "The t-shirt- take it offffff"

I removed my hand and did as I was told before removing my own shirt. Before I knew which way was up, I was being pulled down into a crushing kiss. It took me a second to gather my bearings again but I got back into the rhythm and pinched her other nipple this time. My mouth moved lower from her jaw to her neck, to her collar bone.

"No hikeys this time, Korr-ah" I gently bit her neck before hearing her groan in disapproval

"I'm sorry" I laughed a little "I won't give you any- well, not any on places that can be seen anyway" I kissed lower once more and captured her left nipple in my mouth. Sucking, licking, nibbling; it all drove her crazy.

I swapped breasts, repeating what I had done before. One of her hands was gripping and tugging on my hair while the other scratched at my back and unclasped my bra. It fell off my sholders and I threw it to the side as I began to trail my kisses downwards to her stomach, dipping my tongue into her naval before going further down, taking off her pyjama pants with me.

 _Annnnnd she's not wearing underwear either…. niiiiiiiiiiiiiiice_

She propped herself up on her elbows and edged towards the side of the bed, following me as I moved lower. I crouched on the ground next to the bed. I looked up at her. Her eyes were clouded with lust, her mouth slightly open and her breathing was laboured. She waited in antici… pation.

I kissed either side of her hips before spreading her legs and ghosting my lips over her neat tuft of curls. I blew a cold breath onto her bundle of nerves. She jolted and dug one of her heels into my back.

"Shh, I'll get to that, don't worry" My eyes never leaving hers as I began to kiss down her other leg.

"Goddamn tease" She muttered

When I reached her foot, I took it in my hands and bean to massage it. She hummed in approval

I kissed each one of her toes before moving to the other foot and massaging it too.

"Okay, you are too perfect" Her eyes were closed and she was still humming

"And you're really stressed, wow" I worked on her foot

"Work is torture lately" She sighed and paused for a moment "I don't want to talk about work. I just want you to fuck me senseless and make me forget all about it"

"Wow, such dirty talk, Miss Sato" I smirked before I began to kiss back up her other leg that was pressed into my back not too long ago

"You love it" one of her hands settled in my hair as I knelt between her legs

"I love you" I looked up at her

She smiled so sweetly "I love you too"

I smiled before giving her what she wanted. I planted a kiss on her lower lips, noting that she was already pretty soaked. I licked from bottom to top on the outside which I knew she loved/hated. ' _Sweet torture_ ' she'd call it.

She began moaning, still keeping her eyes locked on mine. Her grip in my hair got tighter with every lick. I finally licked between her folds and her head flew back. I licked with a wide tongue a few times before taking her lips in my mouth and sucking on them. She began panting and moaning more heavily.

I slowly slid two fingers inside of her

"Oh my god, Korra" She moaned

I slowly began pumping my fingers in and out before releasing her lips from my mouth with a pop.

I decided to go for the kill and made my tongue into a point before flicking it over her clit. She almost screamed.

He nails were digging into my scalp but I didn't care

A steady stream of _"Fuck. Korra. Yes"_ was coming from her mouth as my hand started going faster. Her hips began to gently thrust towards me, keeping in time with my fingers. I held down one of her hips with my free arm. Her breathing was getting shallower. Her moans were getting louder and louder and closer together before she finally threw her head back, letting out a massive moan and almost tearing my hear out.

She fell back onto the bed panting heavily. I sucked my fingers clean and wiped my mouth with my arm before moving back up her body, gently planting kisses on her neck until she recovered which did not take long let me tell you.

Her hand skimmed over my stomach, gently moving downwards as I hovered over her. Her nails scratching the whole way down before gripping and undoing the belt of my jeans

She kissed my mouth before asking "Why are you still wearing pants?"

I thought for a moment "That is a very good question" I replied before shimmying out of them "Better?" I asked

"Much" She answered before changing our positions. Now she was looking down at me, still scratching down my stomach before sliding her hand into my underwear.

Her hands were always calloused. When I met her first it was always from all the tinkering she did with cars that would come into her father's garage, but lately they've been more calloused from holding pens and drawing plans. Never the less, she was still well capable of using them on me; that never changed.

She began to kiss my neck and move towards my breasts as her fingers continued to slowly move up and down between my legs. I was panting and whispering her name.

She sucked and tugged on my nipples with her mouth, quickly darting from one to the other before taking her hand out of my pants. She looked up at me, rubbing her fingers together "Well, someone's wet" She raised an eyebrow

I let out a breathy laugh "You're surprised?"

She leaned down and kissed me. She withdrew and brought her fingers to her lips before licking them clean, keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

Her eyes changed from leisurely and lustful to full blown hungry and horny. Before I knew what was happening, she was between my legs pulling my underwear off.

She wasted no time and dove right in.

"Gah! Asami!" I yelped in pleasure.

Shehummed against my clit, the vibrations drove me wild. One hand reached for her thick dark hair while the other gripped the bedsheets

"Asami, that's sooooo… good" I moaned

I felt a knot start in my lower stomach. My breath quickened as the knot grew. It didn't take long for me to cum after that. Pulling at Asami's scalp and shooting upwards before finally collapsing back onto the bed.

I took a few deep breaths before feeling Asami climb on top of me and lie in our usual position

"Netflix and chill was a great idea" I smiled

"Hell yeah it was" She traced patterns onto my shoulder with her finger

"We should sleep right?" I asked

"Yes please" She gave my neck a quick peck

"Then maybe we should get under the covers?" I asked

She lifted her head and looked at me "Looks like I'm not the only one with good ideas" She smiled

"Oh I got some pretty great ones up my sleeve" I was smiling from ear to ear "But I'll tell you' bout them later"

"Okay" She hummed before getting off of me and we both slid under the covers getting into exactly the same position as we drifted off into sleep.'door to the


	3. Chapter 3

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm sounded.

I grunted and stretched slightly

"It's my morning off! Turn it ooofffffff!" Asami groaned with her face buried into my neck

Without opening my eyes, I stretched my arm out and began slapping in the general direction of the alarm before eventually turning it off by knocking it onto the floor.

 _Nailed it_

I began to sit up. Automatically Asami shifted her weight off of me and plonked face first into the pillow next to me

I stretched and placed my feet firmly on the ground "What time is it?" I mumbled to myself

"Too early!" Asami replied into the pillow, her long dark hair spreading out in every direction "More sleep"

I picked the alarm clock up off the floor and checked the time

 _8am… ugh_

I rubbed my face and stood before making my way towards the bathroom. I showered and brushed my teeth. Halfway through scrubbing I remembered-

 _HOLY SHIT! IT'S TODAY! TENZIN IS OFFICIALLY RETIRED! I'M IN CHARGE!_

I jumped out of the bathroom and ran back into the bedroom frantically searching for my cleanest jersey

Asami rolled over and sat up, lazily putting her hair in place before resting back on her elbows

"Babe?" She asked "You alright?" She still wasn't quite awake yet

"I'm in charge" I replied without looking at her as I searched through the closet

She let out a sleepy laugh "Please, I have you wrapped around my little finger"-

"No I mean at work; today's the day. I'm officially taking over. Tenzin's retired!" I threw on a shirt and turned to her

Honestly, I loved her most in the mornings. During the day she was always so put together; clothes, hair, and make-up on point. Elegant, poised, sophisticated- and yes she is all of those things regardless but in the mornings with her naked, hair all messy, and her make-up washed away… she's never looked so beautiful to me

"Oh!" Her eyes grew wide like I'd dumped a bucket of cold water on her "Oh my god, that's today?!"

"Yeah! I know!" I dug out a pair of track pants and began to put them on

"This is amazing, Korra!" She smiled before sliding out of the bed, wrapping herself in the duvet

She stood in front of me as I pulled on my pair of track pants. She placed a hand on my arm "This is amazing, you're finally doing what you've always wanted"

I looked at her "Whaddya mean? I've been doing you for a while now" I smirked

She snorted a laugh before throwing her arms over my shoulders and dropping the duvet "Dork" she muttered before kissing me

I wanted nothing more than to spend the morning with her. To rip off my shirt and pants and jump back into bed with her

I grabbed my watch off of the dresser and looked at the time.

 _Fuck_

"You better get going" She stepped away from me

"Yeah, can't be late today" I raised my eyebrows and let out a huff of air as I looked at the watch

"Hey, relax" Her hand was on mine. My eyes darted to her "You'll do great okay? You know all of Tenzin's students better than he does" She smiled reassuringly "You've been reading the files almost nonstop over the last few weeks. I'm surprised you weren't reading them when I got here last night"

"Yeah, you're right" I smiled in return "I'm ready for this" I took a deep breath and gestured towards the bed "Go back to bed and enjoy your morning off"

She hummed and pulled me close again by my collar "I'd enjoy it much more if you were in bed with me" Before she let go and fixed the fabric she crumpled "Go kick the kickboxing loving crap out of them" She smiled

"Hell yeah I will" I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and mad my way towards the kitchen. "I'm not sure when I'll be finished for sure today!" I called before grabbing an apple and my bag and opening the front door "I'll text you later! Love you!"

"I love you too!" She called back and I left

I climbed into my fancy car (which was a birthday present from Asami; perks of dating a Sato) and made my way to work at Republic City University. I parked in Tenzin's old spot, making a mental note to ask Maintenance to change the name on the reserved sign to mine. I ran through the gym and went straight through the massive double doors

The doors parted and there it was. Tenzin's name on the foggy glass door next to a locker room I opened it and went inside to see something I wasn't expecting

"Tenzin!? What are you doing here!?" He was sitting in a chair facing the desk

"I came to wish you luck on your first day" He stood and walked over to me

I folded my arms "That's sweet" I raised an eyebrow "What's the real reason?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and his face fell "Wha-how pft how DARE you think I'd be here for another reas"-

"Tenzin; 1) I've known you for most of my life 2) I can read your mind" I got real close to him and squinted my eyes before whispering "I know you better than you know yourself"

 _It's so much fun to fuck with him_

"Weh- well, I mean, um…"

"Tenzin?" I was not impressed

"Alright, I came here to make sure you were on time" He slouched

"I knew it!" I laughed

-"But I also came to congratulate you on finally deciding to pop the question to Asami" He smiled like a proud father

"Thank- wait how did you find out about that?" I questioned

 _I didn't tell him yet_

"Guilty" I heard someone come in the door. I turned to face them

"Opal, you told him!" I slouched too

She walked over to me with a tray of coffees and handed one to me and another to Tenzin

"Sorry!" She took one for herself "I couldn't resist!" She took a sip "Also, you never said I had to keep it a secret"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose "I don't want Asami finding out"

"And she won't" Tenzin interrupted "Secret's safe with me" He proceeded to zip his lips shut.

I sighed and turned back to Opal "Did you tell anyone else?"

"Nope! Just Tenzin" She smiled

"You sure?" I looked at my watch and raised both my eyebrows "Because with your track record, I'm surprised the International Space Station orbiting the Earth hasn't called to congratulate me yet"

She swallowed her mouthful of coffee and nudged my arm "Hey! I'm not that big of a blabber-mouth!" She went in behind her reception desk "You better get behind that desk, Professor Waters" She snorted

I took a deep breath "When's my first class or training session?"

The door of the locker room opened and in walked a young man with tanned skin and an under-cut.

"Right now" Opal replied gesturing towards him as he stood awkwardly in the locker room

"Good luck" Tenzin patted my shoulder and gingerly waved to the teenager

"Kai!" I smiled "Good to see you!"

"Hey Korra!" He smiled in return

"You can come on in if you like?" I gestured towards my office and he stood.

Kai has been one of Tenzin's youngest clients. His parents died when he was a kid and he's since been in foster care. He's had a run in or two (more like seventeen) with the law over the past few years. By coincidence he met Jinora, Tenzin's daughter about three years ago and they've been inseparable since. Once Tenzin gave him a chance and got to know him he saw why Kai was, well, Kai, and offered to mentor him and train him in kick boxing. Working with Tenzin I got to know Kai, I shouldn't but, I consider him a friend at this point instead of a client…

"How are you?" I asked

"Pretty good" he replied adjusting his gear bag on his shoulder "I've got to be honest; I'm kinda glad you're training me instead of Tenzin today"

"Why?" I asked cocking an eyebrow

"Me and Jinora… we…" he proceeded to make an O shape with one hand and put the index finger of his other hand through it

My jaw dropped "What! You mean… you.. and Jinor-OH OOOHHHH okay… wow, Smarty-pants finally got some!" I coughed "No, no, gotta compose myself, I'm your trainer, Kai… but as your friend…" I held up my hand and he high fived it "Nice!" I composed myself with another cough

That was a great start to what became the longest day of my existence so far. I had to deal with a couple of distraught clients and students who missed Tenzin as well as face some new ones… and it was only lunch time

I walked out of my office with a sigh

"Lunch break?" Opal asked

"Yup" I nodded "And I was wondering if you were free?"

"Yeah sure, why?" She asked

"Ring shopping" I forced a smile awkwardly

"I thought you'd never ask" She stood and grabbed her coat "That awkward smile on your face shows how desperately you need my expertise" She stuck her tongue out

"So what exactly are you looking for?" She asked as we walked through the damp street

"I'm just hoping that when I see something it'll jump out at me, y'know?" I answered

"So in other words, you still have no clue" She sniggered

"Pretty much" I replied with a laugh

"Well to be honest that makes things easier for me" She sighed in relief "Blank canvas and all that"

"I do have a few conditions" I stated "It either has to be really expensive or at least look really expensive and won't turn her finger green"

She scoffed mockingly "The fact that you felt the need to say that is seriously insulting to my skills"

I snorted and nudged her with my elbow as we walked into the first jewellers

"Mom recommended this place to me" Opal whispered to me as we had a look around

"I can see why" I replied. Everything was so clean and shiny… and expensive…

"May I help you ladies?" An elderly gentleman came from the back of the store and walked towards us.

I took a deep breath and stuffed my hands in my pockets before rocking on my heels

 _Really hope this old guy aint homophobic_

"Yeah my friend here is looking for an engagement ring" Opal answered without giving it a second thought

 _Shit shit shit shit he's going to ask us to leave or order us to leave and throw a bible at me or something_

"Ah, young love" he smiled before turning to me "Relax" he laughed lightly "You're not the first queer person I've served" he smiled warmly which honestly set me at ease

"That obvious, huh?" I laughed a little trying to make a joke

His smile grew before he gestured to somewhere else in the store "This way"

"Do you have anything in mind?" HE asked as we reached the ring cabinet

"Expensive" Opal replied "Trust me, her girlfriend has a fine taste"

"Nothing too flashy though" I answered "Simple yet elegant"

"Well, let's see what we have here" he unlocked the cabinet and hummed to himself as he looked through the rings. After a few seconds he stopped "Ah! This one!" He reached inside and pulled out something before turning to face us with the ring in his hands


	4. Chapter 4

I've visited Hiroshi in prison many times before by myself but if I'm honest it never got easier. Once I walked through those doors it would dawn on me what he'd done; not only in a general context but what he put Asami through. For a long time I couldn't forgive him; I watched my best friend's life get ripped out from under her and stood by when she rebuilt it all piece by back breaking piece all because of his greed.

But, people can change and the past few years he's been really trying to be part of Asami's life. He regrets what he did to her and is adamant on making it up to her for the rest of his life.

"Korra?" he seemed pleasantly surprised

I looked up at him with a small smile, hoping my nerves wouldn't show

He began to sit opposite me "When the officer told me I had a visitor I didn't think…" his smile fell "Is Asami okay? She isn't hurt is she?"

 _Dammit, I'm no good at keeping a poker face_

I waved my hands as he sat opposite me "Everything is fine, Hiroshi. Asami is good- great actually"-

He settled back into his chair with a relieved sigh

"I just wanted to see you, well, more ask you something important"

"Oh?" He sat forward

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell Asami that I was ever here doing this"

He placed his hand over his heart "You have my word. Secret is safe with me. Ask away" He smiled

I scratched the back of my neck "Well, me and Asami have been together for a while now, three years- wow that is a long time- and you've been really supportive which is super fantastic and I wanted to do this the right way and I figured that visiting you first is the right way and now I realise that I'm rambling but it's only because I'm really nervous"-

He sat forward "Korra" he stopped me "Breathe. Just say it" his smile was warm and reassuring; surprisingly just like his daughters, which calmed me down

"Basically" I took a deep breath "I want to ask Asami to marry me… And I was hoping I could get your blessing"

He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds

 _OH MY GOD I CANT BELIEVE I SAID IT TO HIM!... WHY ISNT HE SAYING ANYTHING? OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYG-_

 _*hello darkness my old friend*_

He started chuckling and relaxed into his chair

 _WHY IS HE LAUGHING? DOES HE THINK I'M JOKING? OH MY GOD OHHOLY MOTHER OF GOD_

He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes "Is that really what you were so nervous about?"

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow

He cleaned his glasses on the end of his shirt and looked back up at me "Of course you have my blessing!" his smile was the widest I had ever seen

"Really!?" my smile was growing

He nodded before putting back on his glasses

I laughed a little "I mean.. wow! Thank you!"

His face was beaming "Thank you, Korra. You've made my daughter the happiest I've seen her in years"-

"Thank you, Hiroshi. Hell yeah, I plan on making her happy for the rest of my life"

"Then that's all I need to hear ; if you want to keep making her happy, who am I to deny that?" he laughed slightly "Welcome to the family, Korra"

I sat into my car in the prison parking lot when I got a call from Opal

"Yoooo! Good timing! I just finished visiting Hiroshi"

 _"How'd it go?"_ Opal asked excitedly

"Awesome!" I replied

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"Opal! I'd like to keep my hearing please!" I kept the phone at arms-length

 _"Oh c'mon! You can't expect me to NOT squeal!"_ She huffed _"Squealing like a fangirl when I get happy is just what I do!"_

I sighed "I'm sorry oh great squealer"

 _"Much better"_ She replied _"Anywho, you got Hiroshi's approval! That's awesome!"_

"Yeah! I was so nervous! I thought he'd turn purple and never want to see me again!" I laughed slightly

 _"Pfft! That's the last thing he'd ever do!"_

"I know but sill, I couldn't help thinking he wouldn't approve. I've seen him snap at the slightest thing before. I know he's different now but still, it's a hard thing to forget"

 _"I get ya"_ I could tell she understood

"Anywho, I better get over to Asami's place. She should just be finished work" I let out a puff of air as I looked at my watch

 _"Ooooohhh sneaky time!"_ she laughed

I laughed in return "Later, Opal"

 _"Byyyyeeeeee!"_

I got to Asami's GIANT house in record time, parked in my usual spot and headed for the door.

"Asami!" I called as I stepped into the house but got no reply

 _Am I here early?_

I wandered around the mansion "Asami?" looking in every room until I got to the living room. She was fast asleep on the couch still in her work clothes.

I leaned against the doorframe and smiled taking in the sight before me. It dawned on me; _this is the woman I want to marry. One shoe on the floor, the other on her foot. Her jacket thrown on the chair next to her. One arm draped over her face. Her mouth wide open and is that drool I see?_

I laughed silently and pushed myself off the door frame before walking over to her and crouching next to her.

"Asami" I whispered before kissing her cheek

I got a slightly grumpy groan in reply

"Asssaaaammiiiii" I said it again before peppering her cheek with kisses "You're drooooliiinngg"

"Shhh Koorraaa" She tried to swat me away

"Wakey wakey" I began to kiss her neck knowing that would wake her up

She huffed and moved the arm that was over her face "You know I like it too much when you do that"

I withdrew and looked at her "Good afternoon sleepy head"

She hit me with a pillow before turning away from me

"Work that bad?" I asked

She sighed and turned back to face me "One of the companies Dad used to work with is complaining that they weren't fully compensated for the damages he caused. So I'm getting round the clock phone calls and"- she stopped and took a deep breath "Y'know what, I don't even want to think about it right now"

I stoked her head "Whatever it is I'm sure it'll all blow over soon"

"Ha! I've been telling that to myself for nearly five years"

 _I have an iiddeeeeeaaaaaaaa_

"Hey, you wanna get out of here for a few days?" I asked

"What do you mean?" she looked at me curiously

"Like a vacation for a few days. Get away from everyone and everything. Just me and you"

She sighed "I really wish it was that easy" She placed a hand on my face "Right now I'd love nothing more than to pack our bags and drive off into the sunset with you"

 _Best get more info for the idea!_ "Okay hypothetically; if that were possible, if we could just run away, where would be the first place you'd want us to go?"

She didn't even have to think about it "Vegas"

"Wow that was a sure answer" I laughed a little

"I've always wanted to go there. I've always wanted to be totally reckless and gamble until I drop"

"Lots of chapels in Vegas" I said under my breath

"Chapels?" She asked

 _Oh shit_

"Yeah, Elvis impersonators marrying people; It's crazy!" I laughed nervously

She studied my face for a moment

 _Shit shit shIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_

"Korra, you know if you ever want to get married, my answer is yes"

 _Hold up…. Did she propose?... Did I propose!? PLAY IT COOL KORRA!_

"Marriage is a big step" I tried to laugh it off

"I know" she seemed serious "I mean we've talked about it before"-

 _SHIT KORRA BACK IT UP!_

"Hypothetically" I corrected

"Yeah, but… I can't see myself being with anyone else" she put her hand on my cheek "I know with our jobs and everything it's totally off the cards right now"-

 _COOL KORRA COOOOLLLL!_

"Listen" I looked into her eyes "Someday, I'm going to slap the biggest ring in existence onto that finger of yours. I'll get down on one knee, doves will fly around us, I'll get the goddamn air force to draw that question in the sky"-

She snorted "Shut up" she smiled "I wouldn't care if it was in the kitchen, in our pyjamas, at three in the morning while making spaghetti with a gummy ring; my answer would still be yes… besides, who says you get to do the proposing?"

"Are you gunna propose?" I laughed

 _YOU BETTER NOT BECAUSE I WANNA DO IT!_

"I never said that" she giggled

"Let's make an agreement" I suggested

"What kind of agreement?" She asked

"We're unofficially engaged to be engaged" I proposed (ha see what I did there)

She held out her hand "You've got yourself a deal"

I shook her hand with a huge grin on my face before letting go

"C'mon" I stood up and held my hand out to her "I don't know about you but I am starving"

She sat up and took my hand "Pizza?"

"Pizza" I nodded


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long! College is hectic and believe it or not, over Christmas was the only time I got to write! Anywho here's the new chapter :D ENJOY!**

The alarm on my phone buzzed and I woke up alone in Asami's huge bed.

 _Time to get up already?_ I thought as I sat up rubbing my eyes free of sleep

It took my whole body a few seconds to adjust to the morning. The first thing I heard was Asami on the phone in the adjoining bathroom

"Yes, I do understand!" She snapped "This was all settled in court! They can't demand more because they're not going to get it!" She scoffed "Sue me!? They want to sue me!? I'm not the one who- I know! I saved their asses from redundancy! Well you can tell _Liam_ that if he wants to talk terms, he should talk to me himself- or better yet; not actually talk to me at all ever!" She hung up and I could hear her mumbling a stream of curse words under her breath before storming back into the bedroom and grabbing her coat from the chair in front of the night stand

"Good morning" I said gingerly but she was in such a huff that I don't think she heard me so I raised my voice slightly "Good mor"-

"I heard you the first time, Korra" She grabbed her keys "There's nothing _good_ about this morning" she sighed before rounding the bed on my side

"Work?" I asked trying to tame my bed-head hair with my hands

"Isn't it always?" she let out another sigh before sitting on the bed next to me "Cabbage Corp is going to ruin me and I'm almost powerless to stop them" she put her head in her hands

"But you're Asami Sato, COE of Future Industries. The youngest CEO in the field"-

"Exactly!" She finally looked at me, her eyes swelling with tears "There are so many people who rely on me! Rely on me to do my job so they can keep their job, their salary, their home, their family… I was given no formal training, I didn't work my way up the ranks I was just- just" She searched for the right words "Thrown head first into a shit-storm and told to deal with it when I wasn't even finished college!" She let the tears flow

"Babe" I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. It was a bit of an awkward embrace seen as I was half lying in the bed and she was sat facing away from me but that didn't stop us

She wiped her eyes "And now on top pf everything, fucking Cabbage Corp is trying to mess it all up again. I never caused this mess! I never asked for this" She sobbed.

I rubbed her back and aided in wiping her tears. I held her chin in my hand and made eye contact with her "Want me to beat the hell out of them?" I smiled slightly

She let out a small laugh "That'd be amazing"

"Just gimme the hit list" I kissed her

"After work" She smiled before she stood up "And I'm already late … I'm pretty sure you are too" She walked out of the bedroom "I'll see you tonight" She bent over the bed and kissed me slowly

"I love you"

"I love you too" She replied before sauntering out of the bedroom. It wasn't long after that I heard the front door close. I flopped back down onto the bed before grabbing my phone and looking at the time

 _Shit! I am late!_

…..

I got to work a couple of minutes late. I burst through the door, seeing Opal behind the desk talking to Mako.

"Mako!?" I smiled and hugged him

"Hey" He hugged back

We withdrew and I turned to face both of my friends "I am so sorry I'm late!"

"You're lucky that your student cancelled last minute" Opal raised an eyebrow before pushing a coffee cup towards me "Your usual"

"Thank you I nodded to her before turning to Mako "So what brings you by my way, Mr. Private Security" I smiled

"I need your help" He seemed like a man at the end of his rope

"What's up?" I asked before taking a sip and gesturing that we sit in the waiting room chairs nearby

"My latest job" He let out a huff of air as he sat "I'm taking care of some rich boy"

"Since when have you needed my help with looking after a client?" I asked taking another sip

"No no" he waved his hands "I don't need you babysit" he stated before pinching the bridge of his nose "I need you to train him"

"Train him?" I cocked an eyebrow

"Basic self-defence" he simplified

"Sure!" I smiled

"Thank you!" He seemed so relieved

"No problem! When do you want him to start?"

"The sooner the better" His eyes widened "Believe me"

I turned to Opal "We got room for one more any time today?" I asked

She checked the computer "uuuummmmm- yup! There's a free slot in three hours"

I looked at Mako "In three hours?"

"Perfect!" We both stood "Thank you Korra, so much" He hugged me

"No problem" I hugged back

…..

Three hours had passed and Mako returned with my new student

"What kinda place is this? It reeks of sweat! Did something die in here?" The young man who came in was shorter than Mako and if I'm honest, his small frame looked like it could break at any moment with the slightest bit of wind.

I greeted Mako and the young man "Hello" I held out my hand "I'm Korra"

"Korra" Mako spoke "This is"-

"Wu" the young man took my hand and stood between myself and Mako. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a teethy half smile "Mako told me my new trainer was a good friend of his but he never told me he had" he looked me up and down and winked "Such good taste in friends"

 _Oh boy_

I tried to brush him off with an awkward laugh

"Korra, Wu. Wu, Korra" Mako gestured to both of us "I guess I'll just leave you two to get started I'll be waiting out here okay you go have fun you two" Mako pushed us towards the sparring room

I got Wu some gear and stood opposite him on the sparring mat "So do you have any previous self-defence training or…?" I asked him

"Well, Mako tried to teach me but it ended with three broken windows" he answered as he stood with his hand on his hip "After that he just told me to _'Wu Down'_ "

"What's Wu Down?" I asked

He took a deep breath before falling face to the ground with his hands over his head "WU DOWN! WU IS DOWN!" He yelled.

From then on the hour passed so slowly. Wu was as co-ordinated as a new born baby giraffe. He found it hard to follow orders and every time I pinned him he'd make some comment about how he liked a woman who could take control. It sent shivers down my spine.

 _I can see why Mako was so grateful when I said I'd teach this guy_

I checked the time "Hours up, Wu"

"Already?" He panted. His body slick with a coat of sweat "But I'm just getting started"

"I have another student in a couple of minutes" I answered as I threw him a towel

"Um, no you don't" Opal stepped in gingerly "Wu booked out the whole afternoon"

"What?" I asked shocked

"Yeah, I made a few phone calls" Wu spoke wiping his face before placing his hand back on his hip "Told ya I was just getting started" He smiled and winked

 _Well this is quickly turning into the worst day ever_

And was I right. Wu made zero improvement even though we were sparing for hours. Paying me extra to go overtime training him until his body was so sore he could barely stand. Eventually we called it a day and we all went home.

I wasn't in the best of moods pulling up to Asami's house. I got out of my car and went inside. I was tired and heaved my body through the corridor.

Asami found me in the corridor and looked as irritable as I did.

"Rough day" she said. I wasn't sure if it was a question to me or a statement about her own day

"Long ass fuckin day" I said in return anyway.

She flew passed me and straight for her office before storming out of it again "You cooking dinner?" She asked

"No I thought you were" I raised an eyebrow

"No, we agreed you would" She stopped in front of me

"I'd remember" I stated before shrugging "Take-out?"

She huffed and walked on briskly to the living room "I've eaten nothing but take out in the office for the last week! Can you just cook please?" She called back

I followed her "I'm so tired! I've done nothing but spar with a man that's skinnier than my arm! He made really sexual"-

"I've been saving my company from being sued! The last thing I need is to cook"

"I'm not cooking" I said dryly "I'm ordering take-out" I took my phone out of my pocket

"I told you, I'm not eating take-out" She seemed a bit pissed off

"And I told you I'm not cooking" I repeated

"So what, you're going to leave me starve?" Her lips were thin and she stood looking at me waiting for an answer

"Take-out" I said again

"Korra, I swear to Jesus if you say take out one more time I'm going to take you outside and leave you there. I've had a horrible day"-

"Oh and I haven't?"

She looked at me with daggers.

 _Well, I'm in shit now_

"All I asked you to do was cook something, whatever you find in the fridge. I'm not asking you to go out and hunt anything" She stated

"And I'll I'm saying is I want take-o"-

"One. More. Time. Korra"

"I never agreed to cook!" I stated

"Fine!" She said pushing passed me "Guess I'm not eating tonight"

"Asami" I lowered my shoulders with a sigh

She turned to me "No! If that's the case than I don't _agreeeeee_ with you being in my bed tonight" She turned and left the room

I didn't see her for the rest of the evening.

Later that night, I was on Asami's couch with a tiny blanket for warmth "I should've just cooked her something" I said to myself

 _I could cook something now_

I got out of my make-shift bed and went to the kitchen to check the contents of the fridge. In the end I deceided to cook one of her favourites…. Pancakes

When I was cooking up the last couple of them I sent her a text

KORRA: _Still Hungry?_

ASAMI: _If this is some sexual innuendo I swear Korra you're going to be in even more trouble_

I replied with a picture of the pile of pancakes I'd made

ASAMI IS TYPING

ASAMI: _I'll be there in a minute_

It wasn't long before she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, in one of my t-shirts and fluffy pants with her hair a mess from tossing and turning in bed.

"Hey" I said sheepishly

"Hey" She replied with the same tone as she walked closer to me

"I'm sorry for not cooking" I mumbled into her shoulder as she stood next to me before kissing her shoulder.

"Sorry for kicking you to the couch" She sighed, leaning into me "We've both had a tough day"

I flipped the pancake I was cooking "What happened?" I asked

"Cabbage Corp" She replied before turning around and leaning against the counter to face me.

"What were they up to today?"

"Well" She began "I got a visit from the CEO of Cabbage Corp due to the lovely phonecall I got from his secretary this morning"

"Ah, would that be Liam?" I asked

"Yup" She huffed "We talked terms, or rather, he demanded terms" She sat up on the counter "I don't know what he's doing. He wasn't even the CEO when shit hit the fan with Dad"

I cocked an eyebrow before taking the pancake out of the pan and pouring in the last of the batter "Think he's trying to push his luck?"

"I don't know. Apparently, he's looked over the books from around that time and there's still something they weren't compensated for"

"Like what?" I began to try and flip the pancake

"Oh nothing major…. Just they still have 200,000 yuans unaccounted for"

"WHAT?" I flipped it so hard it hit the ceiling

She looked up at it, unfazed by the pancake stuck to her ceiling "Yup, now you see why I've been so stressed"

"Holy crap, Asami! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked while determining a way to retrieve the pancake

"I didn't want you to stress about it. It's my job" She shrugged

I looked at her "Babe, it might be your job, but we're a team. You're happy, I'm happy. You're sad, I'm sad. You're stressed, I'm stressed and will do anything to relieve it"

She held my face in her hands and ushered me closer "I love you" She gave me a quick peck on my lips

"I love you too" I stated

Her hands moved to the back of my neck before moving closer so they were clasped and dangling behind me as I stood between her legs "What happened with you today?"

I groaned "Mako brought me a new student"

"Oh?" She questioned

"Yup, a guy called Wu E. Kingdom" I huffed

"Wu Kingdom? The Wu Kingdom?" She was puzzled

"Yeah. I know he's worth millions or his family is or something- anyway the guy has as much muscle as a baby worm" I pouted

"A baby worm?" She snorted a laugh

"Yeah… Idunno either, it was the only thing I could think of" I snorted too before turning more serious "And he kept making slightly sexual comments which I think is his form of flirting"

"Oh hell no!" She pulled me closer again "No man gets to step in on my woman"

I kissed her and she pulled me closer again

I had to push myself off of her to say "We should probably eat the pancakes before they go cold" I smiled

"Good thinking" She smiled in return before we both say the rouge pancake fall to the floor


End file.
